


The Kids Will Be Alright

by kBAN



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty is a minx, Betty is a tease, Betty lives with the Jones, Cockblocking, Cooper/Jones household, Dry Humping, F/M, FP is not having it, FP is oblivious, FP trying to be a good parent, Footsies, Hilarity Ensues, Horny Teenagers, Humor, I just wanted some sneaky horny Bughead, Implied Asexual Jellybean, Jellybean is not, Jughead can't catch a break, Neither can Betty, POV Alternating, Rebellious Jellybean, Sexual Tension, Sheriff FP Jones, Slight OOC, Sneaking Around, So it's ok, Teasing, but honestly, hot and heavy makeout sessions, she doesn't care, single dad, takes place before s4 began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBAN/pseuds/kBAN
Summary: Jellybean wants to be left alone, FP is relearning the ropes of being a dad again, and Betty and Jughead? They're horny and want to take advantage of living together.Handling these kids is proving to be a tougher job then when FP was handling Serpent business, that’s for sure.*Or*How many times do Betty and Jughead get caught trying to have sex while FP tries to reconnect with Jellybean?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	The Kids Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Before season 4 began, this was inspired by Edgelordjonesthethird and their fic 'DOMESTICATED' There's a scene in that fic that I wish there were more stories of, AND that we **should** have gotten in the show, but ofc we were totally robbed of it. So this was written when I was still hopeful that we would get some sneaky bughead scenes of them living together, b4 they threw that 'transfer schools' wrench at us..again.

### 

  
Couple of keynotes before we begin:

  
Slight Alice bashing bc I can't stand her. Sorry not sorry >.> There's no G&G/Black Hood either.  
Betty and Jughead sleep in separate rooms. He's in Polly's old room which im deciding is exactly like Betty's, except facing the opposite direction and with one less window.  
This was technically a older work and although it has been edited and re-rewritten there may still be some mistakes! Sorry!

Enjoy!

### 

  


It’s a beautiful early morning as Betty, Jughead, and Jellybean sit at the kitchen counter, having and making breakfast before the start of school. Jellybean’s been going off about how her friends have been acting lately, showing interest in _boys,_ instead of sports, during her gym class now. 

Betty tries to reassure her, giving her a plate of jammed toast.

“You’ll see what the big deal is when some lucky boy catches _your_ interest one day.” She says with a smile while glancing towards Jughead whom gives her a smile back. Jellybean makes a face. 

“Yuck, yeah right.” Jughead laughs. 

“Or maybe _you’ll_ become the interest of someone.” Jellybean raises an eyebrow at him before looking down at her toast.

“I guess.” 

Betty chuckles and turns back towards the counter, getting ready to make Jughead his breakfast. 

Ever since her mother _abandoned_ her, but not before she sold off the house and used the money to buy her cult’s leader some ‘farm’ far upstate, Betty’s been thankful because _now_ she won't have to deal with any obsessive controlling behaviour and she can freely be with her boyfriend without any hypocritical and negative opinions either.

Their love for one another has become stronger ever since.

And their _lust_ for each other has been steadily growing as well. They’ve only been able to do it a handful of times, right before Betty became alone and homeless. So she can’t help but feel a growing need whenever she looks at him, now that there’s basically no barriers to hold them off. Well, except of course for the most obvious one.

Although FP has been positive, supportive AND understanding of their relationship, he’s also making sure to be strict when he needs to be when it comes to their sexual one. He doesn’t mind any kissing, cuddling, hand holding or hugging. But he won’t tolerate any making out, groping, or use of innuendos when it’s around Jellybean AND they are not allowed to be in each other’s room, **especially** behind closed doors.

They’ve gotten into trouble more than once already. 

Just the other day, he caught them in the living room heavily making out. He told them they are to sit far away from each other at the opposite ends from now on. In truth, they _should_ have had it much worse though, because Jughead’s hands were up Betty’s shirt, fondling her breasts. But luckily for them, the back of the couch had blocked that view from FP when he entered the living room that day.

Betty recounts the feel of his warm palms on her soft breasts. One hand was gently rubbing a hard nipple in between his rough fingers, while the other was squeezing and massaging the other. She had quickly gotten wet. She always does, especially when he pulls and pinches her hard peaks, and when he _tastes_ them?

Betty thinks back to the very first time he ever did and it’s enough to turn her into a hot mess. Because it’s wasn’t _just_ from the feel of his mouth on her nipples, oh no, it was seeing Jughead, her _Juggie_ do something as erotic as suck and lick and bite her small pink nipples, and _that_ had set her off in such a way that she had no longer felt so nervous or like a sweet, little girl. She became a young woman with desperate _needs_ and she just wanted _more._

In fact, she wants some right now. 

Her nipples have gotten hard and her clit aches. Betty glances at the clock on the wall. The last any of them have checked, FP was still in the shower, and although they JUST got in trouble the other day, she knows an opportunity when she sees one. 

Betty licks her lips and tries to think of a _subtle_ way of letting Jughead know she’s hot and horny right now and she really wants him to suck and bite her nipples raw. She _swears_ she was about to cum one time when he roughly pulled and squeezed them. 

She swallows thickly. There’s _definitely_ a wet spot in her panties, she needs him! Her mind quickly races and she gets an idea, something _subtle._ Betty opens the fridge and looks around for the object in mind and smiles eagerly when she finds it. She turns back towards the counter to prep it for him.

When she’s done, Betty places the plate of cut grapefruit in front of Jughead, then takes her seat next to him with her own small breakfast already made. He raises an eyebrow. Not that he doesn't appreciate her gesture, but he was hoping for some bacon and eggs. 

“I thought maybe you wanted to have a taste of something a little...sweeter this morning.” 

He looks up to her, puzzled. Betty gives him a coy smile and then puffs out her chest, _just_ a little for emphasis. Both of Jughead’s eyebrows raise at that and his cock instantly twitches. He quickly excuses himself from the kitchen counter, saying something about forgetting homework upstairs. _Yes!_

“I’ll help you find it.” Betty hurriedly says. Perfect, they managed to communicate without being blatantly obvious in front of Jellybean. But in all honesty, she could care less as she sullenly eats her toast. She doesn't understand what the appeal is. It's as interesting as watching paint dry, and despite thinking that her dad is just trying to shield her from natures of sex, which spoiler alert; she already knows of, it's not something she seems to find herself to be even remotely interested in. In fact, she wishes FP would just let them fuck so they wouldn't have to be so weird and awkward around her. The two teenagers rush upstairs, giggling and taking advantage that the authoritative figure in the house is busy with his morning routine.

  


###### 

  


What they did _not_ count on however, was FP skipping his morning shave after a remark Jellybean had said that he looked _weird_ and wouldn’t look at him for the rest of the day. So he makes his way down the flight of stairs, freshly showered, in uniform and with his facial hair still in tact. He steps into the kitchen to spot a moping Jellybean sitting on one of the counter barstools. 

“Hey there, kiddo.”

Jellybean looks up from her plate of jammed toast and rolls her eyes. FP sighs. Ever since her mom left, Jellybean has been less than friendly with him, which he doesn’t understand because she seemed so _happy_ when they first all reunited. Growing up with her mom, it makes more sense that she would be closer to her. Plus, like any budding teenage daughter, she wants nothing to do with her father. Still, FP tries.

“Everything all right?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Ugh, yes.” 

“You know you can talk to me-”

“You wouldn’t understand anyway!” FP rubs his neck.

“Well, uh need a lift to school?”

“No, I’ve got my bicycle.”

“Yeah, but the chain on that is a bit rusted no? And I’ve got time-”

“I said it’s fine!” 

Jellybean drops the crust of her toast onto her plate and grabs her backpack. FP’s got a tired and solemn look in his eyes as he watches his young daughter head out the front door. Always worried in the back of his mind that one day, when she’s old enough, she might not come back. Just like her mother did to Jughead. He tries again.

“I’ve got the cruiser! We can listen to that radio show you loved as a baby, remember?”

“Ugh, radio show? What time frame do you think we live in? No thanks, and I’m not a baby anymore! I don’t need to be looked after, unlike those other two! So just leave me alone!” She yells back as she slams the door shut. 

FP rests a hand on his hips and raises the other to rub his temple. He sighs again. Jelllybean is starting to grow up right before his very eyes and he’s not sure how to deal with that. How does one connect with a rebellious teenage daughter? He got through with Jughead though, so there’s gotta be a silver lining for this one as well.

He scans her leftover plate and it’s just then that he realizes there are two more plates with breakfast barely touched. Jellybean’s words suddenly come back to him.

_‘I don’t need to be looked after, unlike those two!’_

His brow furrows and he looks over to the two barstools on the end. A messenger bag and a floral backpack are left unattended on top. 

_‘Unlike those two!’_

FP’s mouth comes into a hard line and he sharply sucks his teeth as he marches back upstairs with a hard look on his face. He approaches the bedroom door at the end of the hall and quickly throws it open.

“JUGHEAD!”

_*thump*_

Betty squeals and sits up. Her usually pristine sweater is wrinkled (but still on, thank _god_ )and her ponytail is askew. Catching sight of his son stumbling off the bed and disappearing onto the floor almost dissipates his annoyance. Almost. 

“Mr. Jones! We-uh, Jug forgot his homework in my room from last night’s study session, he um-was just grabbing it!” (amongst other things his son was probably grabbing at as well) FP smirks at her lame excuse and _tsk’s_

“Well maybe you two should do your studying under watchful eyes, so you kids don’t forget any papers next time, yeah?”

Betty quickly nods her wide eyed, flushed face. FP’s about to turn back when he tilts his chin towards the far side of Betty’s bed. 

“Oh and Jug?”

Betty, still as a statue, only moves her eyes down to the right of her, where Jughead is still hiding, having not yet risen up from his fall. FP gathers that he's most likely trying to merge with the carpeted floor.

“.....yeah?”

Betty shoots back to FP.

“Give Jellybean a ride tomorrow, will ya?” 

Betty looks back towards the floor.

“....sure dad….” The floor says. 

“Great! Thanks!”

Leaving the door _wide_ open, he’s just about to turn when he remembers,

“Oh and both of your curfews is at 8 now.”

Betty and Jughead’s groans and protests can be heard as he walks back down the hallway. He re-enters the kitchen and picks up Jellybean’s unfinished toast. Parenting his newfound daughter will be a challenge, no doubt. But at least he knows how to deal with _two_ rebellious kids already. 

With a smirk, he takes a bite of the leftover crust.

  


###### 

  


It’s a relatively quiet and calm night at the Cooper/Jones house. The family, and Betty, sit together at the table enjoying dinner. Things between FP and Jellybean have been slowly improving. For one, she talks with him more. Albeit, to argue, like that one instance where ‘No she does not need to start shopping for training bras!’ happened. That discussion was a nightmare, and he was forever grateful that Betty was there to help and intervene a hormonal wreck that was Jellybean.

Sorry, ‘JB’ now as she lively decided on one morning. 

“I like it, FP and JB.” 

FP had said. Jellybean made a face at the realization and had told him _he’s_ not allowed to call her that. FP had sighed.

So he calls JB; Jellybean and he continues to deal with her growing adolescence. It’s baby steps but he’s determined. He fucked up with Jughead once, and although he can’t make up for all the lost time and bad habits, he’s thankful that him and his son have rekindled their relationship at least. So he’s not worried, he won’t back down. He’ll find a way to reconnect with his daughter once again too. 

Unfortunately for him, so engrossed in his thoughts of figuring out ways to explore and re-build a relationship with Jellybean, he’s sometimes forgets the _other_ relationship that’s being explored around, in the house...

FP sits at the end of the table with Jellybean to his left. Jughead sits to his right and one seat over, so Betty can sit across from him. 

Jellybean’s going on about how ‘Shawna’ from school stands fat change at getting the new phone she’s been bragging about, since she's ‘dumber than coconuts’ and will never know the difference between ‘your’ and ‘you’re’ to ever get a good grade for it. 

Honestly, girl talk just confuses him, but he’s happy she’s ranting _to_ him and not _at_ him.

Jughead is mildly listening as _he’s_ more engrossed in the pork roast Betty helped cook, when suddenly there’s a light touch of pressure being made at the inside of his left ankle. 

He stops mid bite and immediately looks up to the blonde across from him. Betty is looking down at her plate and carefully, with years of well-mannered Cooper practice, cuts into her roast and chews a small piece. Her head slightly tilted to listen to JB.

Maybe he imagined it. His brow wrinkles and he returns to the fork in his hand to take a bite. But then the pressure returns, slowly gliding up his calves now. Jughead all but nearly drops his fork (and roast!) as he shoots back up to Betty. 

She’s paying him no mind as she listens to his sister’s story, smiling softly. With his mouth still slightly open, his breathing is coming out a little harsher now as he stares at the blonde minx across from him with anticipation. 

The pressure glides further up and Betty just takes another bite of her food. It continues to go up, up, up towards his knee and _finally_ she looks at him. Wearing a sly smile on her face and a glint in her eye. 

Jughead feels the pressure of her manicured toes push his knee open. (She _was_ wearing flats..) His eyes widen at her. When she begins to glide her foot in toward his thigh, Jughead swallows hard. There’s a ringing in his ears and his adam’s apple bobs nervously as he feels a twitch in his pants. Betty takes a sip of water then seductively licks her lips, as she continues to stare straight at him. Suddenly he’s not hungry for pork roast anymore. 

Jughead quickly glances at his father and sister. They haven’t noticed. Betty applies more pressure as her talented foot continues on it's hellishly slow trek further inward toward his bulge. (He's not sure if wearing sweats for dinner was a good or bad move now.)

He looks back towards her, and she bites that damn lip as she stops her foot and starts to rub, up and down the swell of his thigh. He all but stiffles a groan as his eyes and fists tightly close.

Jughead remembers the first time they did something like this. It was on a regular Sunday afternoon, back when he was still living at the trailer. Betty had came over so they could work on a homework assignment, together, for one of their classes. They had quickly gotten bored with it, so Betty got up from the floor and laid on the couch, needing to take a break. Jughead teased her, trying to coax her to finish the paper, but when the blonde refused to get up, he stood and started to playfully pull at her legs. 

Giggling and enjoying the playful banter, Betty was feeling a bit daring and wanted to push him back with her foot on his chest. Jughead smirked at her, grabbing her foot and lowering it a bit so he could get her attention again. But she was too distracted with the way his thumb was rubbing her ankle to listen, and suddenly had the idea to rub her foot over his abdomen. His grip on her tightened and she bit her lip. They locked eyes and it was as if her body was on autopilot and they were telepathically communicating with one another. Should they..?

Betty lowered her foot, passing his stomach, down to his crotch. Jughead had let out a harsh breath. He watched her bite her lip harder and began to stroke him. The feel of her dainty toes and the softness of her foot was quickly making him hard. It was the kinkiest thing they’ve ever done.

“Jug, you alright son?”

Quickly straightening up, Jughead clears his throat and licks his parched lips.

“Um, yeah, f-fine!” He coughs into his hand. Betty was not at all fazed by FP’s question. She did not retreat her foot, only stalled it. She didn’t falter in her torturous teasing, she’s a goddamn champ at this. 

FP gives his son a quizzical look but returns his attention to Jellybean’s _‘Daaad! You’re not listening! This is the best part!’_

“Sorry, sorry, go on.” And so Jellybean continues, and Betty does too. 

Jughead gives her a look. Betty challenges him back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She gives a quick glance towards the hallway behind him, where the guest bathroom is. He blinks at her, wondering if she’s serious, then she presses her toe to the swell of his shaft. 

“Actually!” He says suddenly, rising up from the table, keeping his erection just under the edge and pulling his ‘S’ t-shirt down. Betty’s foot quickly but swiftly retreats back into her ballet flat. FP’s looking at him confused and concerned, while JB is looking at him annoyed for being interrupted. 

“I’m not feeling too good, gotta use the restroom. Excuse me.” He almost trips on himself, (having lost all the blood and feeling in his legs as it traveled elsewhere) and runs off. 

“Uh, alright Jug.” FP looks after him questionably. Betty dabs her mouth with her napkin and turns to FP.

“Oh! Mr. Jones, what time is it?” FP turns his attention to her, he lifts his wrist and reads off the time on his watch.

“6:30.”

“Shoot! I promised Veronica I’d email her my notes for tomorrow’s geometry test, before then.”

“Oh.” FP simply says. “I guess you better go do that, before it gets any later then, huh?” Betty nods at him and starts to excuse herself from the table. 

“I left my backpack in the den. So I’ll just send it to her with the computer in there.” She says, pointing towards the hallway. FP gives her a nod and she quickly saunters off. He returns to his meal and just as he’s about to ask Jellybean what Shawna did _then!_ she interrupts him. 

“Dad.” She’s got an unimpressed look on her face.

“Yeah?” He says with a mouthful of roast, eyebrows scrunched at her sudden change in mood.

“Jug’s not sick.”

He continues to chew and turns his head towards where his son ran off.

“He’s not?” A confused expression on his face.

“There’s no ‘test’ tomorrow.”

FP’s chewing slows down.

“There isn’t?”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.” She says with a board obvious tone in her voice. FP’s staring at the table, trying to put together the pieces of this odd puzzle. Jellybean sighs.

“You should probably go after them.” 

He turns to look at her and suddenly it clicks.

“Sonova-!” He spits his roast into a napkin and nearly knocks over his chair as he gets up and races off after them. Jellybean rolls her eyes and helps herself to the rest of Jughead’s roast, leaving him the cherry tomatoes that he hates.

Thankfully, Betty was slowly making her way to the end of the hall (most likely to keep Jughead hot and waiting, not that he needs to know that) and comes up in front of her. Her eyes widen, and trying not to lose her composure, plays indifferent. 

“Mr. Jones! What-”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, Betty.” He cuts her off. Betty's mouth stays open, purely dumbfounded at being caught red handed.

“Well, I-”

“Table. Now!”

“Yes, sir.” She ducks her head and quickly retreats back to the dining room. FP lets out a breath and turns around, heading for the end of the hall. When he reaches the door, he gives it a quick knock before opening it and walking in.

“Jughead-”

“Hey baby-”

“JESUS JUG!”

“DAD!”

A scramble can be heard and FP jumps back out and slams the door behind him. Jughead stutters out from the other side.

“I-I was just-”

“TABLE! NOW!”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

With a hand over his face and a shudder in his shoulders, FP makes his way back to his dinner. (Not that he thinks he can continue to eat _now_ )

Betty’s ears are red as she slowly takes a sip of her water, avoiding eye contact. Jellybean’s scrolling on her phone, chewing her food. 

FP sits back down and looks over his own plate, then at Betty, who quickly goes back to her _interesting_ water, cheeks still blushing at the fact that she was caught. 

Jughead reemerges carefully from the hall. Head down with his face and neck as red as his cherry tomatoes. As he’s pulling his chair out to sit, he notices his empty (save for the tomatoes) plate. 

“Hey!” He shoots a look at Jellybean. She shrugs and sticks out her tongue, going back to her phone.

“JB, What the hell!” Feigning hurt in her eyes and with a quivering pout, Jellybean turns to her father.

“Dad!” 

FP gives his son a hard and annoyed look. 

“Jug, you’re grounded.” He says simply.

“Wha-?!” Jughead’s mouth hangs open as he looks over the both of them. He turns to Betty. She's biting her lip, trying not to laugh. 

“Man…” Jughead sighs, slumping his shoulders as he drops into his chair and starts to pick at his tomatoes with an annoyed look as he rests his cheek on a closed fist. FP catches sight of Betty’s amused smile.

“Betty, you too!”

“Wha-?!” She turns to him, all amusement gone and FP gives her a knowing look. She closes her mouth and ducks her head down as she turns her attention back to her own food as well. A small twitch creeps up the corner of Jughead’s mouth as he takes a bite of his tomato. FP sighs heavily and glances at Jellybean. She looks up from her phone and gives him a small smile.

FP returns her smile, teeth and all.

  


###### 

  


Betty heavily moans into Jughead’s mouth as he pulls her closer to his body. She’s straddling his lap, on his bed, having just discarded her pink sweater to match his own naked torso. His hands run all over her back and shoulders as they continue to hungrily kiss each other. 

When they both arrived home after a late and stressful revision of the Blue and Gold’s weekly paper that Principal Weatherbee just _had_ to have done, they were quite surprised to find it empty of FP and Jellybean. 

Most likely he was picking her up from her newly joined music class. 

They gave each other a look before dropping their bags onto the sofa and hurriedly raced upstairs to waste no time. Especially given the fact they have no idea when Mr. Jones and Jellybean would return. 

Polly’s old bedroom, now formally Jughead’s, was the first when you arrived up to the second floor, so they dashed into it, and began to undress before climbing onto his bed. 

Jughead sits against the headboard as Betty presses herself harder into him. He moans and grips her jean covered hips, helping her to grind herself against his own bucking pelvis. She breaks their kiss to throw her head back and moan as well, and he takes the opportunity to lick and suck her beautiful long neck. He readjusts his hold around her, hugging her tightly to him. Betty bites her lower lip and grinds her hips some more.

The jean on jean friction causing delicious sparks of pleasure to pump through her pulsing clit and his growing cock.

He feverishly kisses down her collarbone, to her chest, and over the swell of her breasts, still clad in her lacy pink bra. Widely opening his mouth to lick and kiss over them. 

“Jughead…” Betty whines, tangling her fingers in his hair as he leaves wet, red marks over her floral covered tits. She leans further back and he follows her, grabbing her ass so he can lift her up and change their position so he’s now on top of her laid out body, pressing her into the bed.

He kisses her again as he continues to squeeze her ass, pressing his hard cock against her hot core. Betty arches her back, groaning at the feel of his hard chest _and_ hard erection against her needy body. Her hands trail down his back, fingernails lightly scratching his spine and sending shivers through him and eliciting a shaky breath.

_“Fuck...Betty.”_

He kisses and sucks the juncture of her neck and she gasps and wraps her legs around his waist.

He groans into her ear as his grip on her ass tightens and he humps her hard into the bed, the springs creaking underneath. She pants and moans loudly, squeezing her legs tighter. If he doesn’t fuck her right now she’s going to lose her mind. But he loves to tease just as much as she does. It’s a game they play, to see who can tightly wound the other one up before they explode with shamelessly aching want. 

Too heavily immersed with one another, they both fail to notice the sound of the front door closing shut from downstairs. The muffled voices are overshadowed with the quiet mumblings of Jughead’s dirty words against Betty’s parted panting lips, leaving her face and chest heavily flushed. 

Footsteps slowly trek up the stairs as his hips slowly grind against her, languidly kissing her now. As his hands retreat to unbuckle his jeans and she arches her back to unclasp her bra. A knock on the door startles them both. 

“Jughead?" FP’s voice calls out. They stare wide eyed at the door.

“Jug? You there?” They notice they forgot to lock it…

As the doorknob begins to turn, Jughead sutters out.

“Yes! D-don’t come in!” Betty stares wide eyed at _him_ and his hands come up in defense, quickly shaking his head as if to ask _what did you want me to say??_

“What? Why? Everything ok?” FP’s voice says. 

“Yeah, I’m just uh…” Jughead stalls, trying to think of an excuse better then, ‘I’m currently hip deep in my half naked girlfriend who is NOT supposed to be in my room, by the way.’

“I’m...busy!” Betty gives him another look at his horribly vague excuse.

“With what?”

Jughead scans around the room and stutters.

“With uh….” He looks down at her and an idea comes to mind.

“Studying!” He grins. Betty hangs her mouth and shakes her head. His smile falters and his brows crease in confusion, wondering what’s wrong with his answer.

“But Jellybean noticed your bag downstairs.” Betty’s hand comes up against her forehead. Jughead looks back towards the door. Oh, that’s what’s wrong with it. 

_“Fuck!”_ He hisses. 

“Listen Jug, I need to talk with you, can I come in?” Betty swings her leg around and jumps off the bed, holding her loose bra against her chest before fumbling behind her back to re-clasp it. Jughead fumbles with his own loose pants.

“Uh..” 

Betty stumbles about, trying to find her sweater when she spots it on the floor near the door.

 _“Jug!”_ She whispers. He follows her line of sight and hops off to try and retrieve it, but then the doorknob starts to turn again. Jughead pulls back and both him and Betty fumble and hop around the room, panicking. 

“Jughead, enough. I’m coming in.” The door begins to swing open and Betty makes a dive for the side of the bed, then rolls underneath it. Jughead just _barely_ readjusts himself to hide his now awkward boner. 

FP enters the room and looks at his breathless, shirtless, son standing off to the side. Jughead pants and swipes his nose before placing both hands on his hips. 

“Oh, hey dad.” FP makes a face at him.

“What were you doing? Why didn’t you want me to come in?”

“Um. Well I was...exercising and didn’t wanna lose count of my sets.” Jughead says with a wave of his hand. FP’s eyebrows raise.

“You? Exercising?” 

“Well yeah, you know, Archie’s gonna need some help with the construction site again and I don’t wanna be rusty so…” He makes a flexing gesture with his arms. FP looks him over.

“Uh-huh..in _jeans?_ ” Jughead clears his throat.

“Well I really wanted to get started so I just, ya know, jumped right into it.” He swallows, hoping to _god_ his father buys it. (Betty hopes too as she scans the floor from under the bed) FP rubs his chin then dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

“Alright Jug, but you get more movement in sweats.” 

“Sweats. More movement. Got it.” He gives his father a thumbs up. 

“Anyways, what I wanted to talk with you about was Jellybean. I think I’ve been really getting through to her, these last couple of weeks.” FP comes into the room, and Jughead’s hairs stand on end.

“I was thinking we could plan something to do together, as a family you know?” FP stops next to the bed, facing Jughead. His eyes shift from his father to the floor.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh.”

“Thing is, I’m just not sure _what_ your sister would like. She’s at that awkward age where she doesn't seem to like _anything_ but then cries about needing her keychains to match with her shoelaces...Ah, I don't know..”

“Right, right.” Jughead’s barely listening as he keeps an eye on the floor, watching the subtle movement from underneath his bed.

“What do you think?” 

Jughead picks his gaze up.

“What?”

“For your sister, what do you think she would like?” FP asks.

“Uhh.” Jughead runs a hand through his hair, trying to think of _something_ so he can get his father OUT of his room and his girlfriend OUT from under his bed. 

“How about we go see that new movie that came out? The one based on those books of hers?” FP smiles and turns his head thoughtfully.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Jughead lets out a breath.

“Ok, good! So how about you go let her know and-”

“No, wait. We don’t know squat about those books and I’m sure she’ll just get upset at not being able to ‘fan-girl’ about it. She’d probably rather go with her friends anyways.” Jughead sighs. So close.

“Gotta think of something…” FP says, then begins to lower himself to sit down onto the mattress. Jughead’s eyes go wide. The bed starts to dip with his father’s weight and there’s a small, barely audible squeak and shuffling underneath. Jughead lunges forward with outstretched arms. 

“Why...not..uh..” He pulls his father off, dragging him towards the far end of the room.

“Why don't we...take a trip somewhere?” FP nods his head.

“Yeah that might work..but where?” FP brings a hand to his chin and racks his mind for an answer while his back is turned from Jughead. Who is slowly making his way to his bedroom door, carefully pulling it open and motioning hastily to Betty. She quickly scrambles out from under his mattress and rushes for it. 

“Oh! how about…” FP begins to slowly turn back towards him and Betty falters and crashes into Jughead. Panicking, again, Jughead pushes her against his wall and hides her behind the door. He tightly grips the doorknob and rests a hand on his hip, trying to look nonchalant. 

“That history museum upstate? She likes history.” Jughead nods his head quickly.

“Yes! Perfect. Ok, now go-” FP sucks his teeth.

“No, wait, wait. A museum? For a kid? No, that won’t work..There’s gotta be something…” 

FP turns his back again and sits himself at Jughead’s desk, leaning on the back legs and looking up at the ceiling to try and come up with a plan for his daughter. It’s too risky to let Betty out, the corner of his eyes might catch her movement. 

_“Jug!”_ Betty whispers from behind the door. Jughead looks in.

_“My sweater!”_

Jughead scans the floor, somehow it moved _further_ away from them, landing close by his window, on the other side of the room. FP must have accidentally kicked it away when he first came in and thankfully didn’t notice. Jughead carefully moves towards it and slowly bends down to pick it up. 

“I got it!” FP loudly exclaims, crashing the chair back down and startling poor Jughead so badly that he throws her sweater out the window in a panic (once more) He stares down at his empty hand in horror, then at the window, before turning back to where Betty has been peeking out from behind the door with her jaw dropped at what he just did. He brings his hands together and mouths to her _I’m so sorry!_

Her lips come into a hard line but quickly hides again when FP turns around to face him.

“There’s that new amusement park that just opened up in Greendale, we could go to that! Kids love amusement parks right?” Jughead places a hand on his father's shoulder, desperalty walking him out.

“Yes. Let’s do that. Go tell Jellybean, _please._ ” 

Oblivious of his son’s nervous behaviour, FP walks out of his room with a satisfied smile. Jughead closes his door with a little more force than usual and remembers to _lock_ it this time. Betty comes off the wall and they both looked at each other with relief before turning their head towards his window.

  


###### 

  


FP’s coming down the stairs as Jellybean is coming up. 

“Hey kid, where’ve you been?”

“Outside in the back, putting some air in my bike.” 

“Sounds good, hey! You know what else sounds good? That new amusement park that just opened up in the next town. Whaddya say we go check it out this weekend? The whole family, Betty included.” Jellybean shrugs her shoulders.

“Sure.” FP smiles.

“Speaking of Betty, I think she may be needing this.” Jellybean hands him a dirty pink sweater which he takes and looks down in confusion. 

“Uh...Ok, I’ll go to her room and let her know.”

“She’s not in her room.” Jellybean says as she continues to climb up the stairs and makes her way over to her own bedroom. FP makes a face, following Jellybean backup. She turns around, walking backwards and motions with her chin at Jughead’s door. 

FP looks at the door. Then at Betty’s sweater. Then his head snaps back up to his son’s bedroom.

  


###### 

  


“Damnit Jughead! Why didn’t you just hide it behind your back!?” Betty says as they both scan the tree branches for her missing sweater. 

“I panicked! It was an accident! Can't you put something else on?” Jughead looks further down, only spotting the bushes and Jellybeans bike. 

“We can’t just _leave_ it out there. Besides that was one of my favorites!” Betty whines as she retreats her head back into the room. 

“I know! I'm sorry!” 

A pounding knock has them both jump (and Jughead hit his head on the window panel) _“Shit!”_ and turn wide eyed towards the door once more. Betty scrambles back under the bed as Jughead rushes over to answer it. FP stands there with an annoyed look.

“Hey, dad! Something else you-?”

“Jug could you have Betty come out here, please? I have something of hers.” 

Jughead stares at his father and looks down at the brown and pink sweater in his hand, then back up to the _‘I’m losing my patience, boy’_ look on his face. Jughead swallows thickly and closes the door. 

A minute later Betty emerges with her head ducked down and wearing Jughead’s tshirt, with Jughead right behind her. They’re both avoiding FP’s gaze and are as pink as her sweater once was. 

“I believe you might have been looking for this?” He hands her her sweater back. She takes it, staying silent. FP sighs heavily. These kids _really_ shouldn’t be left off the hook so easily, but he supposes he’s in a merciful mood since he _did_ just have a normal conversation with Jellybean AND she agreed to his plans for the weekend that he made for her.

“Ok.” He says after a moment. “Jug, you take and pick up Jelly from music class for the rest of the week, and Betty, you do Jelly's laundry.”

“Yes, sir.” They say in unison. 

“Good. Now separate, you two.” Betty briskly walks down towards her room as Jughead retreats back into his. With a nod of his head, FP begins to make his way back downstairs before briefly hearing the quiet giggles of his daughter. He looks up and catches her giving him an amused smile and a appreciative head nod. FP grins widely and gives her one back. All things considered, he’s looking forward to the weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little thing. I appreciate comments!


End file.
